


What Dad Doesn't Know

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Albus works in the coroner's office. No necro or anything like that but warning just in case mention of cadavers makes you sick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Albus works in the coroner's office. No necro or anything like that but warning just in case mention of cadavers makes you sick.

"Does your father know you're here?"

"Does _your_ father know _you're_ here?" 

"My father is dead." 

"War?" 

"Johnny Walker."

"Order Member?" 

"No, you idiot. Johnny Walker Black Label scotch. And if you ever tell anyone my father drank Muggle whisky I will string you up by your balls." 

"You'll regret that. My balls are fucking stunning." 

"If I could get your sodding trousers off I would know that for myself," Draco said through clenched teeth as he tugged impatiently at the fly to Albus' trousers.

"Here," Albus said flicking the last button.

"Always hated Healer uniforms," Draco mumbled as he fisted his hands in Albus' shirt and shoved him roughly to the wall and kissed him, _hard_ ; teeth crashing into lips and tongue pushed into his mouth. 

Albus moaned as he kissed Draco back and thrust his pelvis in manically to Draco's. 

_Merlin_ , Albus was so bloody impatient but Draco couldn't blame him. Every time they had managed being alone or an actual date it had ended before either of them was ready for it. Fucking work and sodding friends and not to mention nosey family, on both sides. 

As Draco sucked a path across Albus's collarbone he wondered – for at least the five hundredth time - what the hell was he doing? Here, with Albus _Potter_ of all people. 

He was twenty or maybe even twenty-one at best, Draco hadn't bothered to ask. He was Scorpius' former schoolmate. Worst of all, he not only had the last name Potter but he had the audacity to look like a Potter. 

When Draco realized he was attracted to Albus he questioned his sanity. Maybe he had finally gone mental like Pansy had predicted he would. He wondered if this Potter was a replacement for another Potter. Draco had spent so much time brooding over that thought, that he swore his hairline had crept further back over it. Every thought, and every memory Draco had of the original Potter there was no lust involved. He wanted to beat Harry Potter's face in, not suck his prick dry. He knew love and hate was two sides of the same coin but with that Potter the coin was hate on both sides. 

Albus, for fuck's sake, Draco couldn't imagine loathing Albus. Yes he hated Albus for being young, attractive, with a dry sense of humour, a charm that far outdated his years, and for making Draco need him but Draco never wanted to beat the shit out of him over it. He wanted to twist his hands in Albus' inky black hair and pull his head back while he bit a path down his neck. 

Yes, he should do that now. Stop these mental thoughts and remember when he met Albus he just knew. There was a spark between them immediately. The memory of it all made Draco laugh. 

He was hacked-off because a copy of the coroner's report had not been sent to his office. Tired of hearing excuses from useless assistants he had stormed off to Saint Mungo's to find out why exactly. 

He blew past a secretary and straight into what he thought was an office, until the awful smell hit his nose stopping him dead in his tracks. 

"Don't vomit on the floor," someone had said dryly not looking up from the cadaver he was taking notes on. 

"I am _not_ going to vomit," Draco had snapped. 

"Right, but now that I said something you're thinking about it and that's usually the trick to getting someone." And with that Albus had looked up and met Draco's eyes. Despite the bile clawing at Draco's throat – damn Albus – he was immediately attracted to the man.

Draco chuckled thinking falling for a Potter at first sight over a cadaver he really had gone round the twist. Tomorrow he'd tell Pansy her predictions and warnings were correct, but right now Albus was palming his cock and muttering the filthiest things in his ear. 

"Fuck Draco, god I want you to fuck my mouth. Unzip your trousers and let me suck you. Then when you're about to come I want you to pull out and come all over my face. Cover me in your spunk." 

"Don’t say _spunk_ it sounds vulgar," Draco said grabbing a fist full of Albus' hair and pulling it as he bit down _hard_ on Albus' neck. 

"Getting on my knees and sucking your cock isn't vulgar, is it?" Albus said and Draco pinched his nipple a little too hard for being so cheeky. "This dates going to end pretty damn fast if that's not allowed." 

"Suck my dick," Draco said snapping his hips. 

"Nice manners," Albus smiled as he slid down Draco's body. 

He pulled Draco's trousers and pants with him as he dropped to his knees. The air skated across Draco's exposed thighs and cock. He could feel the fine hairs of his legs stand on end. It was only because the air was a bit cold; it wasn't the anticipation of Albus on his knees in front of him. 

"God," Albus moaned and then dragged his bottom lip across the bottom of Draco's balls. Draco let out a slow shaky breath and rolled his hips towards Albus. 

Albus, who Draco should have known would take his sweet time with this, traced a path up the back of his cock with the tip of his tongue. Draco moaned, rolling his hips again as he settled his hands on Albus' head. 

Albus put his mouth over the head of Draco's cock but didn't close his lips around it. He circles his tongue around it driving Draco mad. 

"Albus you're a nightmare," Draco said snapping his hips. 

"I try," Albus said placing an open mouthed kiss at the base of Draco's cock. He flicked his tongue across the spot right behind Draco's balls. 

Draco's knees turned to water and he had to grab Albus to keep himself from sinking to the floor. 

"Thought you'd like that." 

"Merlin, fuck, yes," Draco moaned as Albus pushed his thumb to that spot. 

Albus seemed to be satisfied with torturing Draco for now and he finally wrapped his lips around Draco's cock and slowly inched down it. 

The wet heat of his mouth, the slow drag of his tongue, the firm hold of his mouth, great buggering fuck Draco wasn't going to last long. 

Draco dropped his head back and gave up trying to be anything other than needy about it. He pushed his hips to Albus' face over and over. Albus sucked hard taking every inch of him and moaning the harder Draco pushed. 

Suddenly over taken with some sort of sexual altruism, and the certainty that Albus looked amazing when he came Draco pulled free of Albus' mouth and dropped to his knees. He hauled Albus to him for a kiss as he reached for Albus' cock. He pushed his hips to Albus' and gripped both cocks together. 

"Fuck my hand," Draco growled. 

Albus slammed his hips forward pushing Draco to the wall. Draco thrust back in reply and stroked them together. He dug one hand into Albus' hair while he stroked with the other. Albus fisted his hand in Draco's shirt and buried his face in his shoulder as he cried out a stream of curses and want. 

Draco twisted his wrist and Albus cried out as his cock pulsed and hot come poured out of it. Draco stroked faster bringing Albus to full release. That was all it took and Draco was coming too. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck yes. Fuck!" Draco yelled, as he held tight to Albus as every last drop left him. 

Collapsed on the floor in a half-clothed sticky mess Draco looked to the bed, which was only a few feet away. Almost fifty years old and here he was having sex on the floor like a kid. Merlin it was good though and Albus lips red and swollen, eyes blown wide with lust and sweat shining on his brow had looked beyond brilliant when he came. 

Draco rolled to his towards Albus and smirked, Albus didn’t return the smile though. He looked at Draco with…intensity? Oh Christ, Draco hoped he wasn't foolish enough to spout our some sort of vow of love or affection. As Albus opened his mouth to say something Draco mentally braced himself for what was about to come out and cursed himself for taking the spawn of two Gryffindors to his bed – or more appropriately "bed". 

"Sorry about your dad. I was just being an arse I didn't mean to bring up anything." 

Draco, despite himself, merely blinked and gaped in shock. He wasn't expecting that at all, and had completely forgot it had been mentioned at all. 

"I didn't know. Scorpius never said anything about him – " 

"He wouldn't, he never knew my father. Died when he was a baby…when you were a baby," Draco replied stiffly. "I've said more to you about Lucius Malfoy then I've ever said to anyone besides my mother."

"I'm sorry, I'm an arse sometimes. I really didn't –" 

"Albus, stop," Draco said squeezing his eyes just and reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You didn't do anything wrong and if coming turns you into an apologetic idiot then we're going to employ a silencing charm next time."

"No coming usually makes me sleepy and then terribly randy ten minutes later. We've got about seven minutes to get to your bed unless you're going to kick me out," Albus said with a smile on his lips but it failed to reach his eyes.

Draco nudged him with his foot, "Never answered my question, did you? Does your father know you're here?" 

Albus twitched his shoulders in sort of a shrug. "He asked me about you the other day said he heard something around the Ministry. Didn't seem too concerned about it. It's hard to shock him with much of anything, not with James as an older brother."

"How disappointing for you," Draco said dryly. "Now it's been ten minutes. Get your fucking stunning balls in my bed and we'll see if we can come up with something filthy, other than a blow job, to keep from your father."


	2. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a different ending but wanted the fic snappier so I cut it. Here is an alternate ending if you're interested.

Albus twitched his shoulders in sort of a shrug. "He asked me about you the other day said he heard something around the Ministry. Didn't seem too concerned about it. It's hard to shock him with much of anything, not with James as an older brother."

"How disappointing for you," Draco said dryly. 

"If I wanted attention suppose I could tell him I blew you but I think that would be far too awkward than what I normally aim for. I usually only tell him gross stories about work." 

"Some things need not ever be discussed and the intricacies of your job is one of them," Draco warned. Albus' job was good a respectable but he didn't want to hear stories about dead bodies. Reading reports was enough for Draco, thank you very much. 

Albus laugh lightly and said, "Don’t worry it's only a year long internship. I'll be back working with the living soon enough." 

Draco sat up, looked down at Albus and said, "You aren't working for the coroner permanently?" 

"Nope. We most likely won't work together again once I leave in a month." 

Draco made an indistinct sound at the back of his throat. In the decades he's worked in the Ministry Solicitor's Department he could count on one hand how many times he'd actually been to the coroner. If he believed in fate, which he staunchly did not, then he might thing the whole report mix up happened at just the right time allowing him to meet Albus. With the magical world as small as it was they were bound to be around each other eventually. He was just grateful it wasn't at a party for Scorpius and so he didn’t have to spend the entire night pretending he didn't want to shag one of Scorpius' friends' out. 

"Don't look sad about it," Albus said sitting up beside Draco. 

"Sad about what?" 

"Sad that you won't get a chance to have it off with me at work. True, a month is a long time but the only piece of advice my Uncle Charlie gave me was never wank or shag at work. 'No one wants to work with you once you have a reputation for taking your willy out.'" 

"That sounds like Charlie," Draco mumbled. 

"What was that?" asked Albus. 

"Nothing. Glad we agree some things should never be discussed. Now it's been ten minutes get your arse in my bed and lets see if we can think of something filthy other than a blowjob to keep from your father. Perhaps something with those fucking stunning balls of yours."


End file.
